Revelations
by TammyDevil666
Summary: When Eric returns her house, Sookie realizes she made a mistake. Spoilers for season 4.


**For those who may have been disappointed with the finale of season 4, hopefully this ending would be a bit better. It's not great and I know this would never happen, but that's the beauty of fan fiction. I felt they had some unfinished business, I just basically wrote this when I was bored at work. Hope you guys like it=)**

* * *

><p>The paperwork arrived a few days later, and Sookie signed it with a heavy heart. She had wanted Eric to give her back the house, but it still hurt to acknowledge that he was only doing it because he wanted to be free of her. She couldn't really blame him for that. She had him thinking that nothing would change once the curse was lifted, that she would still feel the same way. A part of Sookie knew it was once again having Bill's blood in her system, and had to wonder just how much of their relationship was real.<p>

Once she got home after choosing neither of them, she started to question everything. Sookie was so willing to be with Eric, until she had another near death experience and was saved by Bill's blood. After that, her feelings were conflicted and she didn't know who she wanted. A clear sign it was all about the blood, how could she have missed that? With Eric, she wanted him before ever having his blood, she admitted that much. He was the first person to appear in her dream, the first person she kissed. Bill was still involved, but he wasn't her first choice. Sookie's eyes widened at that revelation, wondering why she didn't think of it before. It was ridiculous to think she could have both of them, but that was no longer an option. It was time for things to change and for once, she was following her heart. There would be no going back.

* * *

><p>Fangtasia was quiet when she appeared later that night, figuring that Eric spending so much time away recently had caused some problems with business. Pam wasn't even waiting at the entrance; she hoped things were better between them. Yes, Pam did try to kill her, but she was only protecting her maker. Eric would have done the same thing for Godric.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

She turned at his harsh voice, taking a deep breath before answering. "I came to thank you for returning my house." That wasn't what she planned on saying, but it was a start.

"There is no need for me to keep it any longer, is there? Besides, I didn't take in to consideration that any vampire would be able to have access without an invitation if it was under my name. This way you would be safer," Eric explained.

Sookie felt choked up, even after all that she said to him, he was still looking out for her. "You should hate me right now."

He nodded. "Perhaps, but I was never one for doing what I should. Is that all you came here for? I have a few matters to attend to."

She shook her head. "The cubby is still yours, if you ever feel the need to use it again. I would hate to never see you. What we had meant everything to me; I don't want you to think it didn't. I'm sorry for what I said; I've been so blinded by Bill for a long time now. I guess I was just scared about you getting your memories back. I didn't know what to expect, but I never thought you would still want me."

Eric entered his office, taking a seat behind his desk, Sookie following after him. "I am no one's second choice; you made it very clear that Bill is the one you prefer. You used your abilities on me to save his life, without having any knowledge of what it might do. When we were both being burned at the stake, I heard your prayers of wishing he would not die. It was his name you cried for, never mine. You may have given me your blood and claimed that you would have been upset if I was to perish, but it is nothing compared to how you would feel over his demise. You seem to have forgotten entirely that this is the vampire who stood by and let you get attacked just so he could feed you his blood. A year has passed for the rest of the world, but for you that revelation occurred a mere couple weeks ago. If you can forgive him for that, why can't you forgive me for my past misdeeds?"

Sookie had tears in her eyes at his speech, he was right about everything and it just made her feel even more horrible for how she treated him. "I don't know. I just came to the realization that his blood is most likely what made me fall for him in the first place. It's more than that with you, I know that now. I'm truly sorry, Eric, I made a mistake by walking away. I can't think clearly when Bill's around, but I should have chosen you. Alcide even told me that he wanted us to be together, but I held back because of you. You were the one I thought of, not Bill."

"It's a little too late for that, you can show yourself out."

The tears were streaming down her face at those words, but all she did was nod. He had every right to want nothing to do with her. "I love you," she whispered, taking in another deep breath to calm herself. "It may not mean anything right now, but I just needed you to know that." Sookie left without waiting for a response, not that she was expecting one. As soon as she was in her car and driving away from the bar, the sobs took over her body. She had no one but herself to blame.

* * *

><p>Another week went by with still no sign of Eric. She hadn't heard from Bill, either, but he probably had a lot of things to do. At the moment, she was glad for that. Sookie was so miserable that she even chose to sleep in the cubby some nights instead of her bed; it reminded her of a better time. Even when she had to put silver on Eric, she still treasured those moments. She found herself down there another night reading one of the books he left behind, when a knock on the front door ripped her out of her reverie. She went to answer it, surprised to see him standing there. Neither knew what to say, until he broke the silence.<p>

"You have to invite me in."

Sookie stood back, giving him a small smile. "Come in, Eric." He crossed the threshold, and she was relieved to see that the house was officially hers again. This was the first time she put it to the test. "Sorry the place is such a mess, I haven't done much cleaning lately."

He nodded, seeing that the door to his cubby was open.

"I've been sleeping down there," she answered his unasked question. "It feels safe." Her eyes started to tear up at the sight of him. Sookie had no idea why he was there, but just seeing him again was enough for her. Without putting much thought to her actions, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head against his chest. After a few seconds of standing like that, he returned the embrace and she found herself crying harder at that gesture. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you as well," Eric finally spoke, pulling away to look at her. "I was reminded of the year I spent without you. I can't go back to that. I have decided to accept that Compton will always be a part of your life, but it must have taken a lot for you to come to Fangtasia and confess what you did. I needed some time to process everything. This is all just as new to me, Sookie. I don't like having feelings, especially not for a human. You are the only one I have ever loved; no one has been able to accomplish that in a thousand years of existence."

"He's not a part of my life anymore," she claimed. "I'm done with Bill. I haven't seen him in over a week, but you're the one I missed."

Eric flashed her a smile. "That's something, then." He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips; it had been far too long.

Sookie led him over to her fireplace; they spent the next hour or so talking, and hoping to never be apart that long again. "How is everything with Pam?"

"Complicated, she knows better than to disobey me."

"I know what she did was wrong, but it was only because she loves you. I think you shouldn't be so tough on her. She's had you all to herself for over a hundred years; it must be hard when someone new comes into the picture. I could never replace her. I hope she knows that."

He nodded. "I have told her many times, but she's very stubborn. Don't worry about it; Pam knows what she means to me. I love you both in very different ways."

Sookie was glad for that; she would hate to come between them.

Eric took her hand in his, changing the subject. "I don't suppose you would mind some company tonight. I don't have to return to the bar right away."

She smiled. "I would like that."

* * *

><p>Sookie gasped as he trailed his lips all over her body, it didn't take long for them to make it to her room and remove their clothing. God, how could she have ever thought she could live without this?<p>

"Are you cold, lover? You're shivering."

She shook her head. "No, just don't stop touching me."

He grinned. "I have no intention of that." Eric sucked and licked her nipples, getting them nice and hard. He trailed his mouth down her stomach, to her bare womanhood, and shoved his tongue far inside, collecting all of her juices.

Sookie threw her head back as she came down from her high, he had a wicked tongue. Before she could recover, he was thrusting his cock inside of her. Oh, yeah, she'd have to be a moron to turn _that_ down. "Harder, Eric," she panted.

He was happy to oblige, pounding her hard and fast until she couldn't take anymore. She scratched her nails down his muscled back, which only spurred him on. She cried out her release a moment later, Eric following right behind her with an animalistic roar.

Sookie had never felt so satisfied when he rolled off of her, resting her head against his chest and touching her lips to his skin. The lovemaking was different now that he knew who he was, but the feelings were the same. "I love you," she whispered, it was such a natural sentiment to her now.

"I love you, too."

She smiled, it was even nicer to hear back.

**The End**


End file.
